Sleep
by EvilChibi
Summary: Kakashi was missing a lot of sleep lately. kakasasu. Now with chapter three!
1. He who has the blanket has the power!

Disclaimer: How many times do I have to do this? Maybe I could just write a disclaimer for all my fics. Maybe. Anyway, don't own. Bugger.

Different stages of Sasuke's sleep has different poses. At least that's how Kakashi sees it.  
When he first gets to sleep he curls up at the edge of the bed, as far from Kakashi as possible. He's fallen off before. During this stage Sasuke has the blankets. Kakashi has to freeze during this. Thus he has taken to stealing the blankets back when his student starts to fall asleep.  
The next stage, he sprawls on his back. The first time this happened Kakashi got hit in the face by a wayward hand. Sasuke denies it, but Kakashi swears he did it on purpose. During summer when Sasuke just wears boxers to bed, this causes problems for Kakashi. He finds it hard for him to keep his hands to himself. Kakashi thus admires his self control and promises to take it out drinking.  
Kakashi has the blanket now, refuses to give it back. He who has the blanket has the power. Or so he thinks. It isn't till a few minutes later that Kakashi realises that Sasuke has stolen the blankets back. He groans at the thought that he goes through this evey night, you'd think he'd be used to it.  
Subsequently Kakashi should be getting cold. But he isn't, and even if he was he wouldn't say anything. He's staying warm becuause Sasuke's draped over him pretending to be a blanket for him.  
It's about now that they tend to fall asleep. Sasuke comfortably passed out on Kakashi and Kakashi sneakily getting groped.  
Wait. Groped. That's not a normal occurence. It's about now that Kakashi comes to the conclusion that maybe Sasuke isn't as asleep as he thought. It's with that thought that Kakashi makes the mistake of looking at Sasuke. It's also about now that Kakashi finds the note from his self control, something about a holiday.  
Afterwards he's not complaining, but he does wonder why he had to have the molestable student.


	2. Kakashi's perfect plan

Kakashi had come up with the perfect plan. It involved Sasuke, a lot of alcohol, a bed… er, wrong plan. The other perfect plan involved Sasuke and a bed, unfortunately no alcohol. But it did involve a blanket!

Kakashi waited for Sasuke to fall asleep before he implemented his plan. His genius plan, fool –proof, unable to fail plan. He stole the blankets and used them like a sleeping bag.

After a few minutes of groping for the blanket and wondering why it didn't come when pulled. He sat up blinking. Looking over at Kakashi he frowned. This would not do. This would not do at all.

Sasuke tried rolling Kakashi out of his cocoon, and realized that he was heavier then Sasuke thought. Sasuke sat there stumped for a minute before inspiration hit him again and Sasuke hit Kakashi. Hard. An eye cracked open. Looked at him like he was crazy and closed again. Sasuke blocked Kakashi's nose and covered his mouth with his hand. It finally got a proper reaction! Sasuke was punted out of the bed they shared.

A very disgruntled Sasuke wandered out of the room unhappily. Fear not, or alternatively fear lots, he had another plan formulating.

Sasuke stalked around the house gathering all of Kakashi's stuff. Well, everything that could be replaced. Even irritated as he was, he wasn't going to go that far. Stomping back up to the bedroom, he dumped everything in a pile on the floor. And went about waking Kakashi up again. After many failed attempts and one bitten hand later he had Kakashi watching him. When he dropped a lit match onto the pile Kakashi realized maybe he did a bad thing stealing the blanket. Oh well, he couldn't change what was done. He could apologize though. He opted to go back to sleep.

Sasuke was really incensed by now. He wanted his blanket back damn it! Yes, his! He had laid an unspoken claim to it already!

Sasuke slunk out of the room and into the kitchen. Gathering up his 'supplies' he launched a new attack. He slunk silently back into the bedroom and sat down on the bed. Opening a bottle of blue and yellow food dye he alternatively dripped splashes of colour onto Kakashi's face. He was feeling rather accomplished until he remembered Kakashi's mask covered most of his face anyway. He swore. Kakashi ruined another one of his plans.

He was tempted search the linen cupboard, but decided that it was too much like giving up. Besides, it was his blanket they were fighting over!

A thought flittered through his next plan wondering how Kakashi stayed asleep during this. He swore he didn't care. He wasn't curious. Not one bit! Liar!

Sasuke ran through all he knew about Kakashi to find a weakness he could exploit. He wasn't finding one. Unless…

Sasuke was being sneaky now. Underhanded and he knew it. He rationalized it by repeating, 'all's fair in love and war.' Back in the kitchen gathering more supplies and swearing when they weren't where they were meant to be. That is definitely the last time Kakashi put the groceries away. Lets see now… Dishwashing liquid? No. Soap? No. What the hell was all that doing under the sink! Where was the whipped cream? The fridge? What the hell! Oh well, mission partially completed.

Next stop, lounge room! Sasuke moved everything big and obstructive out into the doorway. He was going to need to be well protected if the mission was successful. Making sure there were enough cushions he left for the bedroom.

Sasuke had his 'ish sneaky' look on. A cross between his 'this is annoying' look and his 'I might actually like doing this, but I'll never admit it' look.

A soft 'ku ku ku' was all that alerted Kakashi to Sasuke's presence. Kakashi decided this wasn't going to be good for him and opened his eyes. Looking at his naked student and the can of whipped cream he put two and two together and moved out of his cocoon to grab Sasuke.

Sasuke chose to strike at this moment. Snatching the blanket was now easier without Kakashi's weight on it. He took off as quickly as he could to the lounge room and moved a bookcase into his now completed barricade.

Kakashi decided he should get dressed and buy a new blanket…

"Sasuke what the hell happened to my stuff?"

Sasuke winced, oh that's right, he burnt all of Kakashi's things. He was suddenly really glad he made a barricade.


	3. Sasuke's new blanket

Sasuke swore he wasn't curious. Even when Kakashi came home lugging a odd shaped bag behind him. Sasuke never got curious about anything. Except maybe what was under Kakashi's mask, why Naruto liked ramen so much, why Sakura didn't fangirl him anymore, why fans were so scary, what Tsunade really looked like… er okay, he was curious about a lot of things. One comment about a kitten and he'd rip you a new one, he got enough comments like that from the people he knew.

But as it was the fact still remained he didn't have a clue what was in the bag. He refused to give in to curiosity. I mean look at where it got him with Kakashi's mask. A big fat nowhere. It's when he gave up trying that he got anywhere. He didn't mind really, had team 7 seen Kakashi's face when they all ganged up together, he wouldn't be able to lord it over them that he knew what Kakashi's face looked like. He was still pretty proud of himself.

Back to the bag though. Damn it! Bag! Bad Sasuke! No side-tracking! Alright, he's calm.

Kakashi took that moment to walk out into the kitchen where Sasuke was.

"I'll cook dinner." An odd look from an odd man, but no comments.

"I'll go have a shower!"

"Don't touch the bag." Sasuke didn't like Kakashi's psychic moments. They happened at inopportune moments.

"What bag?"

Sasuke wasn't happy. Really unhappy actually. Almost brood worthy unhappy. He knew Kakashi was enjoying every minute of his discontent too. Dinner, movie, cuddles on the couch. Alright, he wasn't complaining about that part. Who in their right mind would? What he was unhappy about was that Kakashi was stalling their ascent into their bedroom. If he didn't know any better he would swear that Kakashi was trying to get him to fall asleep on the couch. Nah! No one ever slept on nights like this. All Kakashi's fault of course. Sasuke felt rather than saw the look his brain sent him.

Sasuke awoke to sunlight streaming through a window that was usually covered. Wasn't it? Wait, that's where Kakashi normally slept. On that side of the bed. Okay. Sasuke started to fall back to sleep.

Wait! Where was Kakashi! Straining his hearing the sound of pots, pans and refrains of song wafted up into the bedroom. Odd, but so was Kakashi. It was plausible. Sasuke wasn't paranoid like the rest of the ninja, he wasn't going to assume that some strange killer wasn't making pancakes in the kitchen with Kakashi's blood. Besides, no one would eat Kakashi flavored pancakes.

By this time Sasuke had woken up and realised that something else was different. There was a piece of paper stuck to his forehead. Pulling it off and reading it made him realize the blanket was different too.

"Dear Sas-uke-chan, (angry veins popped up)

I decided to take initiative and buy you a blanket so you might stop stealing mine.

Kakashi"

Sasuke threw the paper behind him carelessly. He leaned over and grabbed the blanket he'd named as his. Proceeding to curl up into both new and old blankets he fell back into the oblivion that is sleep smiling at the though, 'Kakashi said 'might stop' not that he had to stop.'


End file.
